Zombies on Your Lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn (Tạm dịch:Zombie trên vườn của bạn) là một bài hát được đặc trưng trong phần kết game Plants vs. Zombies, cờ cuối của Modern Day và đoạn trailer phần 1 của Modern Day. Sáng tác và thực hiện bởi Laura Shigihara. Trong nhạc phim, diễn viên hát chính là Sunflower đã được sử dụng như là một đoạn quảng cáo cho các trò chơi cũng như là các khoản tín dụng. Xbox Live Arcade và các phiên bản PlayStation Network, khi người chơi đánh bại các trò chơi, video, bao gồm. Bài hát là một bài hát số 15 trong Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack. Bài hát này đã được thực hiện chỉ duy nhất cho Plants vs Zombies series. Lời bài hát Lời bài hát= (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three! There's a zombie on your lawn '' ''There's a zombie on your lawn '' ''There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn. I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Người ta'':'' Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: 'cone on his head) 'Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle ) Bơ dính Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no no no) Tất cả zombie: We are the undead! (Dolphin:'We are SO the undead!) ''There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... |-| Bản dịch= '''(Sunflower: Sunflower!) Một, hai, ba! Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn' '''Chúng tôi không muốn các zombie trên vườn.' ''' Ta biết nhà các ngươi: cao to, đen tối và chết chóc Ngươi muốn cắn nát tất cả các cánh hoa trên đầu của ta Và sau đó ăn những chiếc não của một ai đó trồng ta ở đây (Người ta'':'' Khônggggggg!) Ta chỉ là một hoa hướng dương nhưng ta có sức mạnh huy động toàn bộ lực lượng. Nhà ngươi thích ăn não bộ, Nhưng ta không thích nhà ngươi. Football Zombie: Ta từng chơi bóng bầu dục (Sunflower: bóng bầu dục) Conehead Zombie: Nón giao thông bảo vệ đầu ta (Sunflower: 'nón giao thông trên đầu hắn ta) 'Screen Door Zombie: Ta có một cái khiên hình cửa (Sunflower: khiên hình cửa) Toàn bộ zombies: Bọn ta là loài không chết Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn' Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn Có một zombie trên sân cỏ của bạn ''Chúng tôi không muốn các zombie trên vườn. ' '''Sunflower:' Có lẽ là giờ lúc để đánh giá lại Ta biết ngươi có một đống thức ăn trên đĩa nhà ngươi Não có rất nhiều cholesterol Ngươi đã chết nên điều đó chả là gì Thay vì thế, chúng ta dùng năng lượng mặt trời. Để bảo vệ khu vườn cỏ trong bất kỳ lúc nào Digger Zombie: Ta thích xe đạp ba bánh của ngươi (Sunflower: xe đạp ba bánh ) Bơ dính Zombie: Có bơ trên đầu ta kìa (Sunflower: trên đầu của hắn) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) Ta sẽ ăn não nhà người (Sunflower: không không không không) Tất cả zombie: Chúng ta là đã chết! ('Dolphin:'Chúng ta thực sự đã chết!) There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Dàn diễn viên được trình bày *Crazy Dave (cầm bởi Bungee Zombie lên xuống) *Sunflower *Peashooter (4x) *Wall-nut (5x) *Fume-shroom (4x) *Puff-shroom (8x) *Sun-shroom (5x) *Repeater (8x) *Tall-nut (5x) *Snow Pea (4x) *Kernel-pult (5x) *Melon *Zombies (270x) *Dr. Zomboss (Chỉ có cái chân Zombot của ông ta) *Bungee Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dolphin *Buttered Zombie *Digger Zombie *Não *Người chơi (chỉ la hét) Thư viện ảnh SunflowerSong.png Thông tin cơ sở *Một phần Sunflower được hát bởi Laura Shigihara. Một phần Zombie đều được hát bởi sáng lập Plants vs. Zombies George Fan. *Trong tập tin âm thanh, anh hoặc cô ấy có thể nghe bài hát âm nhạc trước khi hoàn thành Chế độ Adventure. *Shigihara sử dụng một phần âm nhạc Pool ban ngày để sáng tác giai điệu của bài hát. *Lời bài hát đều hiển thị não chỉ tốc độ hát từng câu từng chữ như điểm bóng nảy, chỉ ra các từ đó là được hát. *Kết thúc đoạn phim, một hình ảnh Cattail xuất hiện bên cạnh tên Laura Shigihara, có nghĩa đó là cây cối ưa thích của cô ấy. *Sự kết thúc của đoạn video nói bài hát được sản xuất bởi "Bloom and Doom Records", giống hệt công ty sáng lập ra gói hạt. **Về mặt kỹ thuật, các gói hạt giống đều được sáng lập ra bởi "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". *Một thay thế bài hát phiên bản tiếng Nhật đều cũng tạo ra, mang cái tựa là "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" Laura Shigihara tạo phiên bản này bởi vì cô ấy là một phần của Nhật. Trên phiên bản này, Shigihara hát một phần của Sunflower. Còn cái Zombie là một phần được hát bởi cha của cô ấy. *Nhiều người dự kiến các Dancing Zombie có trong đoạn video, nhưng đối với một số lý do nào đó nên nó không xuất hiện. *Điều kỳ lạ rằng Crazy Dave vẫn có cái nồi trên đầu của ông ta khi bị Bungee Zombie giữ chân trong đoạn phim âm nhạc, mặc dù thực tế nó rơi ra khi Bungee Zombie bắt cóc ông ta trong màn Level 5-10. * Tốc độ di chuyển đầu của Sunflower trong bài hát nhanh hơn phiên bản Sunlower trong game **Giống như một thứ xảy ra rằng Zombie khi chúng bắt đầu vào nha và ăn não người chơi. *Video này cho thấy rằng sương mù trong màn sương mù xuất phát từ một cái Fog Machine. *Việc đánh bại "điện" được thêm vào sau Sunflower một khi đã dừng hát. *Khi bạn chuyển âm thanh FX đến thấp (hoặc bạn chỉ tắt âm thanh FX), bạn sẽ không nghe thấy đoạn âm thanh "NOOOO!" sau khi Sunflower hát "And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here". **Điều này cũng xảy ra trước khi xuất hiện Dolphin. **Most likely these were just added sound effects from the game (the NOOOO! noise for when a zombie gets to your house, and for the dolphin, a Dolphin Rider Zombie entering your lawn). **Nhiều khả năng nó đến từ một hàng đất và di chuyển đến giữa đúng trước khi vào nhà, giống như bất kỳ đất Zombie sẽ làm gì. *Âm nhạc của đề cập đến Almanac Entry của Sunflower trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Đây cũng là bài hát cờ cuối của Modern Day, trailer phần 1 Modern Day được phối lại. Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Đoạn phim Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies